TSUKI NO CURSE (El hechizo de la luna)
by Iori Yagami CCH V. Misaki T
Summary: Filosofia de la vida. Ciega filosofia. Triangulos amorosos, dulces pesares, hermosas tristezas, decepsiones y muerte. Se dice que la gente cambia, pero no se dice porque. ¿locura? No, mas bien son sucesos. Quizá nadie se tome la molesta tarea de saber que piensa un sujeto como yo, atrapado en tantas manías y en tantas locuras. Quizá el único interés es el de la Luna.
1. Chapter 1

TSUKI NO CURSE

CAPÍTULO 1.- DREAMLESS

Algo más que una amistad. Algo más.

Amigos, enemigos, compañeros... pero al final de cuentas simples desconocidos que no nos hacen ni vicio ni beneficio.

Quizá desde un prinicpio debí plantear la pregunta correcta diciendo ¿como sé que estoy vivo? ¿Como sé que no soy una especie de ente? ¿Cómo se que respiro, que vivo, que odio?

La verdad, son muchas las interrogativas que me hago, pero simplemente ninguna tiene respuesta.

Vivo porque me duele.

El dolor es la muestra de que se vive. Si no te duele entonces no respiras, no sientes, no amas, no odias.

Y si odio ¿llegaré a amar? Si, la respuesta es sí.

No me lo esperaba. Tal vez solo fue una mala jugarreta. Odiandolo desde siempre... deseando su muerte, su padecer, me llenaba de total regozijo. Pero ahora, simplemente, la meta que me propuse desde hace ya muchos años, se ha ido desvaneciendo y quedando en el olvido, como todas las cosas que se guardan en la memoria, pero que por algun motivo, la memoria a largo plazo, que es como una caja enorme que guarda todo, decide dejarlo hasta el fondo. Y hoy no puedo oir su nombre sin senrir una especia de éxtasis.

Sin embargo, no puedo dejar pasar ni un momento más.

Todo esta tan oscuro... Parece que no podre despertar...

_-Iori... Iori ¡idiota! ¡despierta de una buena vez!_

Esa voz... es de la persona que me ama... pero que yo no puedo corresponder directamente sus sentimientos... puesto que... es simplemente algo momentaneo

CONTINUARÁ: Capítulo 2.-

SIN RESPUESTA.


	2. Chapter 2 sin respuesta

Capítulo 2.-**Sin Respuesta**

Como el pasto con el rocío que raspan en los dedos durante la mañana. Quizá no entiendo como se sienta. Húmedo y frio, lástima, pero es una tierna sensación.

Se dice que no todos los sentimientos se enfrascan en una sola emoción. Quizá debi escucharlo. Quizá no entiendo ni siquiera de que les hablo ahora, pero lo que si entiendo, es como después de amar con locura, se puede llegar a ese sentimiento de venganza, de odio.

Quizá exagero, pero no me importa. Todo en la vida se paga, tarde o temprano, aunque personalmente me gustaría que se pagará demasiado tarde, porque asi lo podré ver en agonía.

Nadie sabe mucho sobre mí; es obvio que no quiero que nadie sepa. ¿Para qué si después utilizaran eso en mi contra?.

He tenido tantos tropiezos y tantas tristezas, tantos odios pero tan pocas alegrías.

Hasta hace poco como un pétalo de cerezo rozando mi rostro, tan suave y dulce, pero que a ojos comunes como los mios, simplezas.

Athena, una de las integrantes en representacion de China, me rebeló sus sentimientos; recuerdo lo sonrojada que estaba cuando me dijo "me gustas".

Lo único que pude hacer fue acariciar su cabeza y sonreír.

-"¿Sugieres que deberiamos tener una cita?"-.

Dije yo ignorando todo el esfuerzo que la jovencita pusó en confesarme sus sentimientos hacia mi, me parecía una divertida experiencia.

Ella me miró sonriendo y me abrazo. Supongo que estaba feliz.

-"Yagami-kun, ¿cuando querrias salir?"- Me dijo ella desviando su mirada avergonzada.

¿Por qué queria burlarme de alguien como Athena? ¿Qué iba a conseguir?

¿Verla sufrir?.

-"El miércoles, saldre con mis aliadas. Puedes venir si quieres"-

Ella sonrió.

El miércoles ella no se despego de mi ni un momento, me abrazaba, y eso a Mature y Vice no les agradaba del todo. Yo tenia que hacerme responsable de una jovencita linda.

Debo admitir que las miradas de otros hombres que pasaban a nuestro lado eran de "celos" pero, no me importaba, Athena no significaba nada para mi.

Incluso después de aquel beso.

Recuerdo bastante bien ese momento, a pesar de que no significo nada.

Ella estaba ahi, mirandome. No dejaba de hacerlo. Yo la mire y pregunte "¿que pasa?" Ella negó con la cabeza, en ese momento, tomé su rostro y bese sus labios.

No sé si Mature o Vice se dieron cuenta.

Al principio el beso fue lo sufivientemente dulce, para un primer beso, por supuesto,

Pero, después las cosas empezaron a elevarse, a decir verdad no me importaba. Lo reitero.

Aquellos abrazos, aquellos besos inocentes, aquellas miradas, no significaron absolutamente nada para mi.

Quizá lo único que logre fue burlarme de ela, porque en realidad jamas significo nada para mi.

-"Iori-kun,deseo que esto duré mucho tiempo, y que seamos muy felices"-.

¿Debí contestarle con palabras? No, en lo absoluto. Lo único que hice fue besarla en los labios.

-¿No crees que lo único que haces es ilucionarla?Lo único que respondí fue:-¿Y si así es, que?-.

Pero mas alla de eso... nunca le di una respuesta a Athena, o al menos no hasta que me llamó "novio". Cuando la escuche me reí y le dije:

-¿Crees que tu y yo somos novios? ¡Ni pensarlo!-.

(...)

Capitulo 3: Sin Venganza.


	3. Chapter 3 Sin Venganza

Capítulo 3:

**Sin Venganza **

Como simples gotas de lluvia que resbalan por la ventana. Frías y dolorosas gotas. Se rompen con cualquier deformidad, desaparecen. Las lágrimas de Athena resbalaban por sus lindos ojos hasta caer al suelo. Como aquellas gotas que resbalan y se pierden durante una tarde de verano.

Sonreí. Estaba satisfecho. Ella me miro y se echó a correr.

Tal vez fue la necesidad de ver padecer a alguien que estaba peor que yo. O mejor aún, quería saber que se sentía el herir a una persona, no físicamente, si no…. de una manera que le doliera incluso más que un golpe.

Pero a pesar de que lo había conseguido… Mi corazón, si es acaso que tengo alguno, formado de aquel polvo de estrellas, seguía igual de intranquilo, como aquella vez, en la que conocí lo que es llamado "amor".

Desde antes que yo naciera, mi destino estaba disuelto en una especie de caldo. Llevando un odio que ni siquiera había tenido que ver conmigo. Llevando años de profundo rencor y dolor, pero que no me interesaba, Sin embargo mi futuro era ser líder de los Yagami, que antes de mi nacimiento habían sido los Yakazani. Me pregunto…. ¿la flor nace siendo flor? ¿La fuerzan? ¿La obligan a abrir su botón antes de tiempo? Y si es así ¿Qué clase de flor es? Me pregunto ¿La luna siempre ha sido luna? ¿Llego siendo luna? ¿Creció siendo luna, saliendo en las noches y ocultándose en el día?

¿Mi destino era ser líder de los Yagami? ¿Nací siendo líder? ¿Nací siendo flor, o nací siendo luna? ¿Nací para vengarme?

Sin embargo, ni el orgullo, ni el honor, me hicieron olvidar que soy un humano. Un simple humano, hombre al fin y acabo. Hombre que duda, hombre que no sabe si existe. Un hombre, que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tenía sentimientos, y le dolía. Duele porque se vive. Y si no duele entonces, ¿para que se vive?

El dolor como tal jamás lo había sufrido… O al menos no me había dolido tanto como aquella vez.

Aquella vez en que nos miramos.

Aquella vez en que sus ojos oscuros como una noche del más cálido verano se posaron sobre los míos. Tan profundos. Tan perfectos. Sus cabellos volando al ras del viento, y su sonrisa tenue y sólida, "Terminemos esto".

Le mire… yo no quería atacarlo.

"No puedo cumplir con mi misión" Dije poniéndome firme y mirándole.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No venias aquí para matarme? ¿No es tu deber… Yagami?

¿Qué debía contestarle al sol que comenzaba a opacar mi noche?

-¿Deseas que lo haga? Podría matarte aquí y ahora.

Ambos sabíamos a lo que estábamos destinados. Como Romeo y Julieta. Nos miramos sin decir nada guardando distancia y para después sonreír naturalmente.

-No. No podría pelear contigo.

Me dijo el yo le mire quitándome el cabello de la frente.

-Entonces, hagamos como si jamás nos hubiésemos visto. O al menos no por ahora.

Después de ese extraño encuentro con mi enemigo… pensé ¿en serio quiero matarlo? ¿En serio quería matar a alguien que había despertado en mí un sentimiento ajeno al odio? ¿Similar? ¿Quién no dice que lo estaba amando en ese momento?...

No comprendía. No comprendo. Pero algo si entendía…. si se enteraban en mi clan…. Seguramente la deshonra y el destierro o quizá la muerte serian mi destino…. Pero por ahora mi mente se concentraba en un fin sin venganza….

Capítulo 4: Loveless


	4. Chapter 4 LOVELESS

Capítulo 4: Loveless

¿Qué es el amor? ¿Se necesita de el para vivir? ¿Es indispensable? ¿Por qué? Biológicamente, el amor es una reacción química en el cerebro pero... ¿Sólo eso? ¿Alguién me ama? Eso lo duo, pero ¿yo amo? ¿Cómo sé que amo?

No entiendo como la gente puede decir "te amo", no entiendo como la gente puede entender ese concepto: "amar".

El amor es parecido al odio, de eso estoy seguro. O creo que es lo mismo. Yo odio, porque ame, o tal vez ame y sigo haciendolo.

¿Cómo sé que no estoy reprimiendo el deseo de amar?.

¿Cómo sé que no deseo matarlo para olvidar que existe? ¿Cómo sé que este deber familiar, el odio natural que debo sentir, no es una tapadera? ¿Cómo puedo odiarlo, si lo quise tanto?.

Si, me dolió cuando se fue.

Si, me enamoré de quien menos me debía enamorar.

Si, hoy quiero matarlo, verlo sufrir ahogandose en su propia saliva.

Todo comenzó aquel día... Cuando Kyo y yo nos reuniamos a escondidas para hacer música juntos. Yo me dedicaba a tocar la guitarra, mientras él componía la letra de las canciones. Eso éra lo que me gustaba hacer. Sin embargo, ¿por qué el y yo nos llevabamos tan bien? Desde mucho antes, incluso desde antes que Luna supiera que era Luna, mi familia y su familia se odiaban. Asi pasó con mi padre, con su padre, con mi abuelo, con su abuelo; se odiaron. ¿Yo debía seguir la tradición? ¿Debía atarme a las reglas? ¿Debía seguir aquel camino monotóno? no era el destino que yo quería. Y estoy seguro que él tampoco.

Sin embargo como los Montesco y los Capuleto, como Romeo y Julieta, solíamos vernos a escondidas, como si fuesemos ratas, como si fuesemos delincuentes, vivíamos la rutina diaria de vernos a espaldas de nuestras familias.

La pasión por la música y la poesia nos unía o... ¿se trataba de algo más?. Por un momento, asi como la naturaleza la Luna y el Sol comenzaron a acercarse, al punto de formar un inusual eclipse.

No estaba seguro en ese momento. ¿Y quién dice que él lo estaba? No. Ninguno de los dos lo estaba. Y tal vez, él me quiso tanto como yo lo quise a él.

Fue un momento de ¿presión?. No, no lo creo. Más bien fue algo impulsivo como una especie de instinto, y sin darnos cuenta ya estabamos juntos.

¿De que sirvieron todos esos años de odio hacia los Kusanagi? ¿De que me sirvió odiarlos, si ahora el futuro líder era tan importante para mi? ¿De que sirvió que mi padre me haya inculcado todo eso, si yo en menos de un año había desechado mas de 10 años de odio?

No lo sé. Y tal vez nunca lo sepa. ¿O será que no quiero saberlo? Y si lo sé ¿será que quiero negarlo?.

Sin embargo, ambos sabiamos que si nuestras familias se entereban, mucha sangre correría, aún asi creo que ni a él ni a mí nos importo.

Cuando mi padre se enteró, tremenda furia comenzó dentro de la casa. A pesar de eso yo me reí, ¿Creía que me ataría a las reglas? ¿Que era una especie de sirviente para obedecerle?... Mi padre me dió tres días para acabar con esa "estupidez", eso es todo.

¿Tres días para odiarlo de nuevo?¡Ja! Así como a él le llevó años hacer que el odio hacia los Kusanagi se cultivara en mí, yo necesitaba de más años, incluso superando la cantidad de años que a él le llevo enseñarme.

O al menos eso creí.

Al segundo día de que los clanes se enterarón del romance entre los dos futuros líderes, el regreso de mi odio regresó. Incluso un día antes del límite. Lo odie como lo ame. Con intensidad. Con locura. Lo sigo haciendo. El hizo que mi personalidad, de por sí dificil, se volvierá peor, se hiciera irritante y que causara miedo. El tenia una novia. ¿Qué significó entonces aquella vez que nos amamos? ¿de que sirvió? ¿Valió la pena haber quedado como un traidor a ojos de mi clan? No, no valió la pena.

En pocas palabras: el me humilló de la forma más cruel que puedes humillar a una persona.

-Creo que debemos dejar de vernos. Es lo mejor.

¿Qué rayos signifiaba eso? ¿Deseaba mi bien o su bien? Si ambos deseabamos seguir juntos, debiamos arriesgarnos, no tener nada para aprender a tener todo. No dije nada. El me sonrió. ¿quería que le devolviera la sonrisa? No, no soy ningun imbécil. "Jodete" dije casi en un murmuro mordiendo mi labio inferior, el me abrazó tomó mi rostro y besó mis labios, en seguida lo aparté, le dí la espalda, le mire con odio y me fuí.

¿Debía irme? Si, debia.

¿Cuanto perdí? Mucho.

¿Qué gane? Nada, absolutamente nada.

La luna comenzaba a romper el eclipse hasta quedar separada del Sol.

Seguí con mis entrenamientos, igual que la Luna se muestra hermosa. Me volví el más fuerte, todos me temían. Eso me agradaba. Pero, mi único propósito era vengarme de aquel imbécil que me humilló. Eso jamás lo perdonaré. ¿Matarlo? Digamos que sólo para eso vivo y después de eso nada de aquellos malos recuerdos quedará npregnado en mi memoria. Ni el toque de esas manos tibias, ni el oscro color de sus ojos como una cálida tarde de verano, ni su aroma a primavera. Nada.

Sin amor... se vive una vida más tranquila... ¿o acaso estas muerto cuando dejas de amar?

Iori Yagami CCH V:

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Espero les este gustando. La verdad estoy pensando seriamente en regresar a mi vida anterior, escribiendo novelas.

Si desean que suba el siguiente capítulo, denle favorito y dejen reviews, asi sabre que el fic tiene buen seguimiento y vale la pena continuarlo, de lo contrario me sentire insignificante y no continuré mas con un fic que no vale la pena ser escrito. Saludos, bendiciones y que la Luna los proteja. :D


End file.
